warriorcatsrockfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors Idol
Characters: Simon = Jayfeather Paula = Spottedleaf Randy = Crowfeather Kara = Hollyleaf Ryan Seacrest = Smudge (A/N: the newest jude will come in the next few Warrior Idols!) Idol-people/cats: Sqirrelflight, Leafpool, Brook, Firestar, Stormfur, Onestar, Ashfoot, Mistyfoot, Mothwing, Yellowfang, Cinderheart, Scourge, Brambleclaw, Brokenstar, Ravenpaw, Greystripe, Hawkefrost, Bulestar, Mousefur, Tallstar, Sol, Nightcloud, (A/N: more cats coming soon) Sqirrelflight:Chapter 1 "Smudge here, and this is Warriors Idol!" yelled Smudge "Now lets meet our frist contestent...Sqirrelflight, so how are you doing?" he asked "I am doing well thank you." ansered Sqirrelflight In the adution room a.k.a. Four Trees:Chapter 2 "Hey Dugw or uhhhh... cat??... so what are you going to sing" said crowfeather "So like im going to sing Stupid Girls, (DJ Remixed)(As Made Famous By Pink) the artist is My Workout Hits." she said with a giggle Jayfeather lookes at Sqirrelflight with a dierty look...0.o Spottedleaf is looking at an ablem of firestar and is not paying any atention 0.o...(A/N: Ohhhhhh sandstorm is sooo going to be mad!!.. and this is a hint for the next fanfic) Hollyleaf is thinking about the Warrior Idol's Rules 0.o... (A/N: Holly is a rules maniact) After singing the song and what the judes thought:chapter 3 Jayfeather: his ears are twiching "......... you...... did .......so .....bad and good...???" ...0.o he said with confusein Spottedleaf: *Snif* "I promised that I *Snif* cry..." 8-) she wippered Crowfeather: "Sooooooo... I gess you did a good job..uhhh...gal" he mewed Hollyleaf: "I gess you did a fine job... but you should work on your singing" she said with satafaction Jay, Spotted, Crow, and Holly: You made it!!!!!!!!! they yell ... : Cahpter 4 " So how did you do????" Smudge mewed " I did such a fantastic job"she sqeked (Sqirrelflight is lieing) " Good job!" said Smugde (Smudge knows that Sqirrelflight is lieing) Leafpool:Chapter 5 "Our next contestent is...Leafpool!" said Smugde "Hello, Smugde" said Leafpool softly "So how has Rusty been doing?" he asked "What are you talking about?0.o... she mewed with confuseion "Oh, oops I mean Firestar!" he mewed "Oh, thats ok, anyways my father is doing good, thank you for asking" she said politely In the adution room a.k.a. Four Trees:Chapter 6 Jayfeather looks at Leafpool with a death glare...0.o "So what are you going to sing?" said Jayfeather with acid in his mew " I am going to sing Every Time We Touch by Cascada." she mewed while thinking did Jayfeather finde out that I am his mother!? Spottedleaf is looking at an ablem of firestar and is not paying any atention 0.o... Crowfeather is looking at leafpool with love in his eyes and is thinking wanna go for a ride on my red motercyciel and is also thinking Jayfeather stole his name! (A/N: WTH) Hollyleaf is thinkinig is Crowfeather in love with my mother that i really want to kill?! After singing the song and what the judes thought:chapter 7 Jayfeather: "....................................................................." Stopes breathing Hollyleaf: "HELP!!! MY BROTHER IS NOT BREATHING!!" Yelled holly All the med cats (beside spottedleaf) come rushing in and give him CPR!..o.o Jayfeather: "Thanks..... anyways you suck Leafpool... alot!" he said Spottedleaf: "I L-O-V-E it!" she mewed Crowfeather: "WOW!!!!!" he said Hollyleaf: " I am agreeing with Jayfeather..." she said with satafaction Jayfeather: We should bring in Smudge. A few minuets later... Smudge: Yes you needed me? Jayfeather: Tell use if Leafpool did good or bad. Smudge: I think she did bad. Jayfeather pulls a rope that makes Leafpool fall through a trap door under hwe paws. Jayfeather: ''Mawhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ''(A/N: 0.o ... that was weaird...????!!!!!!)